I'm Afraid
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: Set between 03X02 and 03X03. Having awoken from a nightmare, a terrified Jemma seeks out the comfort of the one person she needs most in the world. Established Skimmons/BioQuake.


Hey everyone! I'm a huge Skimmons fan and I thought I'd write a one shot based between episodes 2 and 3 of season 3. Hope you all enjoy it! Warning, I've only seem to the end of episode 3 so apologies if I miss anything out.

 **Summary: Having returned from the planet she'd been trapped on, Simmons awakes during the night, screaming. Terrified, she decides to go to see the woman she'd been most desperate to see. Established Skimmons.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

******************************************************** _I am a line_ *******************************************************************

To say that Jemma Simmons had been through a lot in the last through months would be an understatement. Being hunted across an alien planet by, whatever-the-hell it had been for months on end and sustaining a tonne of injuries had taken its toll on the poor girl. That's why it wasn't a surprise when the scientist suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her tear-filled eyes darted around the room until she remembered where she was. Not trapped on a dark planet, but safely in her bunk. Simmons vaguely contemplated lying down and attempting sleep again, but two seconds of listening to her heartbeat and she knew that was never going to happen. Her hands were shaking and her throat hurt from the scream she'd unleashed upon waking. Standing shakily, Simmons slowly walked to the door of her room and out into the corridors. There was only one person who could calm her now, only one person he trusted to calm her.

Daisy was disturbed from her peaceful slumber by a soft, tentative prodding on her shoulder. Any other night, she would have swatted the hand away, told them to get lost and then go back to sleep. In fact, that was what she'd intended to do as she turned to face the person, when she heard soft sniffles. Opening her eyes, Daisy became immediately more alert when she saw a certain, mousy-haired Brit standing by her bed, streams of tears falling down her face. Without hesitation, Daisy lifted the covers off of herself, revealing the empty space next to her, and Simmons, with an equal lack of hesitation, darted into the open space. The scientist clung/buried into Daisy, taking in everything that was her girlfriend. Her scent, the rise and fall of her chest, everything. Daisy meanwhile, pulled the covers back over the two of them, feeling the shakes and shivers that were running through Jemma's body. The young Inhuman then began to draw invisible patterns on the Brit's back with her index finger.

Simmons began to relax into Daisy's touch, feeling the warmth of the covers and of her girlfriend, erasing the memories of the cold nights on the planet. The tears, however, could not be stopped. The sniffles became full-blown sobs and tears began to stain the t-shirt Daisy had worn to bed. In response, the Inhuman pulled Simmons into a tighter hug and began whispering into her ear.

"It's OK Jem, it's alright. Shh, shh, it's OK. I've got you sweetheart."

"Skye.." Hiccuped Jemma, before realizing her mistake., and sobbing harder.

The terrified Brit curled even further into Daisy, feeling even worse now that she'd messed up her girlfriend's name. Why couldn't she get it right? It was Daisy now, not Skye, why couldn't she get that?! Sensing Jemma's anxiety, Daisy gently lifted the other girl's chin so their eyes met.

"Baby, call me anything you're happy with. Doesn't matter to me." Daisy smiled slightly, peppering light kisses onto Jemma's forehead. Becoming serious again, Daisy sighed before saying, "I really missed you Jem." Jemma couldn't help but stare into Daisy's concern-filled eyes.

"I missed you too." Whispered Jemma, her voice horse from...well everything. "I'm still not sure that this is real. I'm..." her breath hitched in her throat. "I'm so scared Skye. I close my eyes and I'm there again, cold, afraid, alone. I dreamed that I was with you so many times and I...I'm terrified this is all just a dream." The Brit's eyes started tearing up again, and Daisy's heart broke for her girlfriend. Shifting so that Simmons was half on top of her, Daisy pulled Jemma's head gently, so that the scientist's ear was resting on the former hacker's chest.

"You hear that?" Asked Daisy, quietly. Jemma nodded tearfully. Daisy's heartbeat was strong against her ear. "That's real Jemma, I'M real. You aren't alone anymore. You're safe again." Placing another kiss on the top of Jemma's head, Daisy added, "Go to sleep baby, I've got you." Simmons snuggled into Daisy's chest, zoning in on the Inhuman's heartbeat and felt her eyes beginning to droop.

"Promise this is real?"

"Cross my heart." Replied Daisy, drawing an imaginary cross above Jemma. When the Brit looked at her confused, Daisy simply stated, "You're my heart Jem." A teary smile spread across Jemma's face as she placed a soft kiss onto Daisy's lips. "I love you Jemma Simmons." Daisy whispered into Jemma's hair.

"I love you too Daisy "Skye" Johnson." Smiled Jemma, as she drifted into the first peaceful sleep she's had in months.

**************************************************** _I have returned*******************************************************************_

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
